


Fandom One-Shots

by butterfliesinmysoup



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Destiel - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfliesinmysoup/pseuds/butterfliesinmysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one-shots of some different TV shows.  Will have M/M and F/M pairings. Chapter 1- A Merlin reincarnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom One-Shots

Merlin #1- Reincarnation  
Merlin Emmerson sighed. This was his twelth time to go to highschool. Sure, he had been alive more than twelve times, but he hadn't gone to school during all of them. He has all of his memories of his life in Camelot. Merlin had learned the hard way not to mention his past lives. People didn't believe him and almost sent him to a aslyum. He has even found some people that he knew: Gwen, Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Freya (who he married in that life). But he has never found Arhtur. Unfortunately, he can no longer use his magic because all of the electric things mess with it.

This life was a pretty boring one. Merlin was born to a average family who had average jobs and lived in an average town in America. Nothing extraordinary has happened in his life so far. His father got a job promotion so they had to move to a new state, California. That means he would have to spend the last half of his junior year in a new school.

Merlin's first four classes were really easy. He remembers all of this information for previous lives. Fifth hour was when class got interesting. The class was about ancient history and myths. The chapter they were on was about the ledgend of the warlock Merlin and King Arthur of Camelot. Merlin about burst out laughing when the teacher told him this. Oh, how their story has been twisted by time! But there was one part of it that the ledgend holds true: Arthur's dismiss at the battle of Camlaan, otherwise known as "Section Four- The Death of Arthur." Merlin planned to be sick that day because he could not bear to hear of Arthur's valiant death by a teacher that knows nothing. 

Soon it was lunch. Merlin went to sit at a table at the far end of the lunch room, expecting no one to sit by him. He picked up an apple that he brought and started to nibbe at it. While he was doing that, someone sat down across from him.

"Hullo," He muttered, not looking up from the table. 

"You know, after all these years, I thought you might have learned some manners. But I can tell you still haven't Merlin." An amused voice droned.

Merlin sat up straight so fast he almost fell out of the chair. "Arthur!" He almost shouted.

"Good job Merlin, I'm glad you remember me," Arthur said, sarcastically. Then his smile changed to a more softer, gentler one. "C'mon," he grabbed Merlin by the arm and lead him outside.

Arthur guided him through the school, until they were out in the parking lot. He pulled Merlin tight to his chest, burying his face in the black hair. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

Merlin clung to Arthur almost desperatly, "And I you," he placed his head on Arthur's shoulder. They stayed in this position for a long time until Arthur moved.

"I missed you so much Merlin. I love you."

"I love you too," Merlin stood on his toes to give him a peck on the lips. 

"Let's go to my house after school," Arthur said, holding Merlin's hand and walking back inside. "You know, my room really does to be cleaned," he smirked.

"Clotpole," Merlin murmurmed fondly.

"Excuse me?"

"I called you a clotpole.....my lord," Merlin laughed at the end.

"Ah, Merlin. It's wonderful to have you back."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here. If you could tell me how to improve, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
